1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to motion simulators and, more particularly, to motion simulators which mimic perceived movements of an aircraft in-flight.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Motion simulators are generally known. Examples include U.S. Pat. No. 6,027,342 to Brown; U.S. Pat. No. 5,954,508 to Lo et al.; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,857,917 to Francis et al.
As generally discussed in the Lo et al. patent, motion simulators fall into the categories of commercial motion simulators and amusement motion simulators. Commercial motion simulators are large, complex, and are generally driven by hydraulic actuators. Conversely, amusement motion simulators are scaled-down versions of the larger commercial motion simulators. The Lo et al. patent further discloses that commercial motion simulators may be transformed into less complicated amusement motion simulators by reducing range of motion.
When comparing the trade-off between size, complexity, and range of motion, it is important to consider the particular application. Many aircraft motion simulators employ large hydraulic-driven actuators having a range of motion of up to three feet or more. This range of motion has historically been needed to make movement perceived by a pilot in the simulator mimic movement perceived by a pilot during actual flight conditions. This degree of realism is required to fulfill safety requirements, FAA qualification requirements, and training goals. Conversely, amusement motion simulators do not require demanding precision because the purpose of amusement is to entertain, not train. The continuing problem, however, is scaling down the cost and the complexity of a commercial motion simulator without significantly sacrificing realistic movement of the simulator, as perceived by a pilot.
It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to provide an inexpensive motion base and driver technology for a flight simulator, which does not significantly sacrifice the realistic perceived movement of a larger, more complex commercial motion simulator.
One method is to make a perceived movement of a motion platform correspond to a perceived movement of an actual vehicle in motion, the motion platform connected to a computer, includes the steps of executing simulation software programmed in the computer, transmitting an output of the computer to the motion platform, evaluating the perceived movement of the motion platform, and adjusting the output of the computer until the perceived movement of the motion platform corresponds to the perceived movement of the actual vehicle.